War Robots Wiki:Poll Archive
Old polls that we'd like to keep as a record. Please do not vote on these. What do you think of the suppression ability? Over-powered (bad for the game) Just right (adds strategy to the game) Under-powered (a non-factor) What do you think of the recent balance changes? Love the changes! Like most of them Dislike most of them Hate the changes! Do you think Pixonic should permanently add separate game modes? Yes No Do you think having alternate skins for weapons would be cool? Yes No Not interested Do you think having more than one hangar is worth it (7,500 gold)? Yes No What do you think about the Black Market? Love it! (great rewards) It's okay (decent rewards) Could be better (poor rewards) It sucks (bad rewards) Hate it! (remove it) Would being able to mount light and medium weapons on heavy hardpoints be practical? Yes No No opinion What do you think of the corrosion ability? Over-powered (bad for the game) Just right (adds strategy to the game) Under-powered (a non-factor) Do you like Pixonic's current idea of giving a robot an ability based on a Facebook vote? Yes, should have repair ability Yes, should have dash ability No What would you think of the idea to allow squadding in skirmish mode? Awesome idea! (wish they would add it) Doesn't effect me (I have no clan) Not a good idea (matchmaking problems) Not interested How should active modules (in test server) be acquired? Freely available, but come at a cost per use (power cells) Available for in-game currency (in the store), with no cost per use Do you think having alternate skins for weapons would be cool? Yes No Not interested Do you think Pixonic should permanently add separate game modes? Yes No What do you think of the recent balance changes? Love the changes! Like most of them Dislike most of them Hate the changes! What do you think of the suppression ability? Over-powered (bad for the game) Just right (adds strategy to the game) Under-powered (a non-factor) Do you think Pixonic should permanently add separate game modes? Yes No What do you think of the recent balance changes? Love the changes! Like most of them Dislike most of them Hate the changes! What do you think of the suppression ability? Over-powered (bad for the game) Just right (adds strategy to the game) Under-powered (a non-factor) What do you think of Workshop 2.0? Love it! It's okay Hate it! Don't care What do you think of the robots (Invader, Blitz, and Rayker) currently being tested? Awesome! They are okay Balance breaking Too weak Not interested What do you think of the rooting ability? Over-powered (bad for the game) Just right (adds strategy to the game) Under-powered (a non-factor) Which type of kinetic weapon is the most effective overall? Machine Gun (Punisher, Punisher T, Avenger) Shotgun (Gust, Storm, Thunder) Auto-Cannon (Molot, Molot T, Tempest) What do you think of the King of the Hill game mode? Love it! (keep it as is) It's okay (could use a change) Don't like it (make it separate game mode) Hate it! (Get rid of it) Do you think Pixonic should continue to make weapons with abilities? Yes No What's your opinion about the Halo, Corona, and Glory weapons (currently being tested)? Amazing! They are okay They are weak.. Balance breaking.. Not interested What's your opinion about Boosters? Love them! They are okay Hate them! Don't care Which type of weapon do you find most annoying? Laser (Gekko, Flux) Electric Arc (Scourge, Spark) Sniping (Trebuchet, etc.) Ranged Rocket (Pin, Tulumbas) Burst Missile (Aphid, Vortex, Thermite) Ranged Missile (Spiral, Hydra, Chimera) Artillery (Noricum, Zenit) What's your opinion about the upcoming Shredder and Pulsar weapons? Awesome! Shredder! Pulsar! They are okay Bad Idea.. Not interested What's your opinion about the upcoming Leo model? Looks great! It's decent Looks awful.. Don't care Which robot setup do you think is the most dominant? Haechi: 3x Orkan Haechi: 3x Shocktrain Spectre: 4x Orkan Spectre: 4x Shocktrain Bulgasari: 3x Shocktrain Bulgasari: 3x Scourge Inquisitor: 1x Ember + 2x Taran/Orkan Fury: 3x Dragoon What's your opinion about the upcoming healing robots? I Love them! Mender! Weyland! They are okay I don't like them Not interested Which weapon (or set) is in the biggest need of a nerf? Shocktrain Spark/Scourge Gust/Storm Dragoon Orkan/Exodus Ember Flux Which weapon (or set) is in the biggest need of a buff? Thunder Pin/Tulumbas/Trident Nashorn/Kang Dae Molot/Molot T Punisher/Punisher T Noricum/Zenit Arbalest Ion/Zeus The question: What's your opinion about the upcoming Modules? Awesome! It's Okay (some good and some bad) Terrible Idea I Don't Care How much do you play per week? Non-Stop 21-35 Hours (three to five hours a day) 14-15 Hours (a couple hours a day) 6-7 Hours (an hour or less a day) Don't Keep Track What is your favorite play-style? Brawler (Close-Range, fight to the death) Support (Mid-Range, pressuring the opponent) Sniper (Long-Range, controlling the battlefield) Ambushing (sneak up on) Hit-and-Run (attack and retreat) Beacon Capping (capture and defend) Harassing (annoying the enemy) The question: would introducing ADDITIONAL 12 levels of upgrades (totaling 24 levels for weapons and bots) be a good idea - details here: http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:113708 Yeah, upgrading weapons to level 24 seems fun Nope, I can't even take my whole hangar to level 12 I don't care What chest do you usually go for? Bronze (10 keys) Silver (100 keys) Gold (1000 keys) Which Dash bot would you like to get? Kumiho (fast, two hardpoints) Haechi (Ancile, three hardpoints) Bulgasari (tough, physical shield, three hardpoints) What do you think of the new targeting system? Better than the old system Ok, but needs work About the same Hate it The developers need to work on: Making the game more stable Adding new maps Adding new weapons Adding new robots Improving the Matchmaking Adding more game modes Re-balancing the weapons / robots Which is your favourite Britbot? Gareth Galahad Lancelot Since the 1.6 update, which is your favorite Light robot? Destrier Schütze Cossack Gepard Stalker Since the 1.6 update, which is your favorite Medium robot? Vityaz Gl. Patton Boa Golem Rogatka Carnage Fūjin Since the 1.6 update, which is your favorite Heavy robot? Griffin Leo Fury Natasha Rhino Raijin What is your favorite map? Shenzhen Yamantau Springfield Dead City Canyon Power Plant How old are you? Under 10 10 to 15 16 to 17 18 to 21 22 to 29 30 to 39 40 to 49 50+ Do you play on Android or iOS? Android iOS Both Other What is your favorite map? Springfield Shenzhen Dead city Yamantau What Is Your Favourite robot? Destrier Gepard Schütze Cossack Rogatka GL. Patton Vityaz Boa Golem Fury Leo Griffin Natasha The question: What's your opinion on Inquisitor bot? Seems fun, too expensive Seems fun, good price Too powerful Awful bot I don't care How long have you been playing? 1-2 months 3-6 months 6-12 month 1-2 years 2+ years Too old, don't remember What chest do you usually go for? Bronze (10 keys) Silver (100 keys) Gold (1000 keys) Your Favorite Rocket Weapon Is... Tulumbas Orkan Pin Pinata Noricum Zenit Trident Griffin Builds Russian Death Button (Tulumbas/Pin) Death Button (Orkan/Pinata) Plasma (Taran/Magnum) Swiss Cheese 1 (Molot T/Molot) Swiss Cheese 2 (Punisher T/Punisher) Natasha Builds Explosive Rain (Zenit/Noricum) Rocket Volley (Trident/Pin) Quick Damage 1 (Thunder/Pinata) Quick Damage 2 (Thunder/Aphid) Plasma (Trebuchet/Gekko) Shield Dominator (Tempest/Molot) Gl. Patton Builds Energy (4x Gekko) Swiss Cheese Mini 1 (4x Molot) Swiss Cheese Mini 2 (4x Punisher) Plasma (4x Magnum) High Missiles (4x Spiral) Low Missiles (4x Aphid) Mini Death Button (4x Pinata) Carnage Builds Tharnage (I didn't come up with it) (2x Thunder) Double Triple Splash (2x Trident) Lightning (2x Zeus) Dual Revolvers (2x Tempest) Stalker Builds Plasma (2x Magnum) Hit-and-Run 1 (2x Pinata) Hit-and-Run 2 (2x Aphid) Energy (2x Gekko) Pummeler (2x Punisher) Long Range Pummeler (2x Molot) Fujin Builds Plasma (3x Taran) Swiss Cheese Twin 1 (3x Punisher T) Swiss Cheese Twin 2 (3x Molot T) Medium Death Button (3x Orkan) Medium Russian Death Button (3x Tulumbas) Leo Builds Long Range Energy (Trebuchet/Gekko) Energy (Zeus/Gekko) Plasma (Trebuchet/Magnum) Explosive Rain 2 (Zenit/Noricum) Shotgun Plasma (Thunder/Magnum) Rocket Volley 2 (Trident/Pin) Close Range Explosive Shotgun (Thunder/Pinata) Mid Range Explosive Shotgun (Thunder/Pin) Low Flying Death (Thunder/Aphid) Shield Dominator 2 (Tempest/Molot) Boa Builds Defender (Ancile/Ecu) Plasma Shotgun (Thunder/Taran) Explosive Shotgun (Thunder/Orkan) Pummeler Shotgun (Thunder/Punisher T) Shield Dominator 3 (Tempest/Molot T) Lancelot Builds Ancilot (Ancile/Taran) Ancilot 2 (Ancile/Orkan) Fast Death (Thunder/Taran) Fast Death 2 (Thunder/Orkan) Shield Destroyer (Tempest/Molot T) How long have you been playing? 1-2 months 3-6 months 6-12 month 1-2 years 2+ years Too old, don't remember The question: What's your opinion on Inquisitor bot? Seems fun, too expensive Seems fun, good price Too powerful Awful bot I don't care Which ability do you like? Jump (Cossack, Rogatka, Griffin) Stealth (Stalker) Rush (Carnage, Lancelot) Assault Mode (Rhino) Quick Draw (Jesse, Doc, Butch) Phalanx Mode (Gareth, Galahad) Sentry (Fujin) Bastion (Raijin) Dash (Kumiho, Haechi, Bulgasari) Descend (Inquisitor) What platform do you play on? Android IOS Android (via emulator) Facebook Gameroom Kindle Steam What is your favorite map? Shenzhen Yamantau Springfield Dead City Canyon Power Plant Moon Valley Dreadnought What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Carnage Double Thunders Double Zeus Double Tridents Other What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Fujin Triple Taran Triple Orkan Triple Scourge Triple Hydra Triple Punisher T Triple Molot T What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Raijin? Double Thunders Double Zeus Double Tempests Double Tebutchets Double Embers Double Tridents Double Dragoon Double Redeemer Double Thermite Other Armament What loadout do you think is the best? Triple Trebuchets Triple Zeus Triple Trident Triple Dragoon Triple Tempest Triple Thunders Triple Thermite What loadout do you think is the best? Quad Thermite Quad Tempest Quad Trebuchet Quad Kang Dae Quad Nashorn Quad Thunder Quad Trident Other What loadout you think is best? Quad Spiral Quad Punisher Quad Molot Quad Noricum Quad Arbalest Quad Aphid Quad Pins Quad Pinatas Other What Do You Think Of The Griffin? Good firepower, not enough health Too much firepower Awesome, good at everything Just sucks What Do You Think Is The Best Armament For The Boa? Thunder and Orkan Thunder and Taran Thunder and Tulumbas Thunder and Punisher T Something else What Is Your Favorite Robot? Destrier Schutze Gepard Cossack Stalker Gareth Jesse Gl. Patton Vityaz Rogatka Boa Golem Fujin Carnage Galahad Doc Leo Fury Natasha Griffin Rhino Raijin Lancelot Inquisitor Butch What Is Your Favorite Dash Robot? Kumiho Haechi Bulgasari What Is Your Favorite WP Robot? Stalker Carnage Rhino Fuijin Raijin What Is Your Favorite Four-Legged Robot Fuijin Raijin Your Favorite Gun Is... Molot Punisher Molot T Punisher T Nashorm Thunder Kang-Dae Tempest Gust Storm Your Favorite Rocket Weapon Is... Tulumbas Orkan Pin Pinata Noricum Zenit Trident Which is your favorite homing weapon? Spiral Hydra Aphid Thermite Vortex Category:Archive